Kishikata no Ran Kumo–The Past of the Wild Spider
by Silverscale
Summary: A one shot story of what happened RankumoRanma on the Spring Island, but be warned I have not written very much since I have not the time t odo so. R½-NWN crossover


Kishikata no Ran Kumo – The Past of the Wild Spider

By Silverscale

Crossovers: Ranma½, Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights.

Matchups: Rankumo/OC/Kasumi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½, Forgotten Realms or Neverwinter Nights. I only own my own characters and my own ideas.

A/N: I have translated some words myself so there's a big chance that I have made a lot of faults. I want to thank X-zero for giving me the idea to make a separated story to tell you about Rankumo's life on the Island, but listen up this will be a One Shot.

(Author's Note)

"Japanese/Dridish"

**Change of Scenes**

Ranma's Point of View

I woke up from the terrible ride that that strange vortex had given me. My vision was blurry but slowly began to take focus. When I regained my sight I saw a large island filled with pools that was surrounded by a dark river, which seemed to be poisonous by the colors of the water. I was so very confused of how I had come to land here. It was then I remembered how I had fought the so called 'goddess' Lolth, who didn't even have two thirds of Saffron's aura level, and beat the crap out of her. But she had then cast some sort of spell and then I found myself in great pain and later I find myself here.

It was then I looked down at myself to check for injuries that I saw my new body. My eyes widened at the sight of my new body. I looked into the water of a spring next to me and saw my new face and body. My skin had become almost black, my hair had become silver white and my eyes had become blood red. My lower body had been turned into the lower body of a black widow. I noticed later that I had spots of dark green on my eight legs. I then felt supreme sadness and rage as I realized what that bitch's spell had done to me. I reared my head back and roared in pure rage and sadness as I let tears flow down my chins. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! LOLTH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" My roar echoed like thunder in the underground and I saw large creatures fly out from the water of the river in pure fright at my roar. I wasn't thinking straight when I did my next action.

I gathered a black sphere of all my emotions creating a balanced chi blast and fired it into the river creating a huge explosion that sent hundreds and hundreds galleons of water into the sky. I returned from my mindless rage and dodged the large show as quick as I could, but since I was new to my legs I tripped and fell into a spring. I waited for the tingling feeling of transforming into a girl but it never came. I returned to the surface and looked down at my reflection and gapped at what I saw. I was still male, not a single part of me had changed not even my face had changed.

I simply looked down at my reflection and instead of feeling better I felt worse. It was like a part of me had been ripped out from my very soul and tossed away. I felt so empty, so very empty. I simply let the tears drip down as I sat there in the spring looking at my reflection and cried for the part of me that I had lost.

**The Next Day**

I am sitting on a rock by one of the springs writing in my newly made diary with a quill made of spider silk and I use the blood of that demon that tried to eat me a few hours ago. The diary and the quill is made by my own spider silk, it's amazing what my silk can be made into. Oh well back to writing.

Diary Entry #1

Last night I was attacked by a large demon that looked like a red skinned guy with a bull skull for a head and bone wings covered in fire. I was lucky enough to kill him and I found out that the demon's flesh and blood tastes delicious. This morning I found a cavern on the island where a wizard once lived, I can tell by the books on the shelves. I have found a few books written in English and something that seems to be Japanese.

**Ten Years Later**

Diary Entry #9674

It has been ten years now and I have given up on getting rescued of this forsaken island a few years ago. I have found a way to translate the text in the books in my cavern. But I will need time to prepare the spell or I may destroy everything with a large boom.

**Twenty Years Later**

Diary Entry #17806

Today is my birthday and I have not had anyone to celebrate it with for thirty years and I am starting to fear for my sanity. I believe I hear voices in my head and I am starting to have all kinds of hallucinations. I am very worried and I have to admit that I am even afraid. Dear diary if you could talk what would you suggest I should do? Make a sculpture out of stone and start talking to it? Build a bridge with my webbing to get over to another, and hopefully populated island? Or should I just kill myself?

**One Month Later**

Diary entry #17849

I have found an unconscious and badly hurt, male, dragon hatchling in one of the springs on my island today and it was pretty young to it looked about one hundred years old or so. He was red in color but it had blue stripes and a horn on its nose and was about the size of a wolf. This shows that this male hatchling is a hybrid of a red dragon and a blue dragon. I have taken him into my cavern and feed it with some demon flesh and milk. I have learnt how to summon cows so now I can get milk when I need it.

**The Next Week**

The hatchling has woken up and it seems that he has the mind of an innocent child. It has taken me as a surrogate father and I have used my magic to make it my familliar, I know it was a bit selfish that I bond it to me but I couldn't help it I am so lonely. I have named him Raikouhinote but I call him Rai for short.

**100 Years Later**

Diary Entry #2006489

It has been 100 years since Rai and I became bond. He's a great friend and a bug joy to have as a company. But he's getting too big for my cavern and he's eating more then I can catch. So I have decided that he needs to get some experiences of his own so I asked him to fly of to gain experience. I can't go with him since I have found out that a curse is holding me here and I can only leave if someone gets here with a boat. I hope Rai will be all right.

**170 Years Later**

Diary entry #553688746575

I have been on this island for 300 years now and I have found out different ways of combat, social life, magic, communication, languages, archeology, finances, math and other things through experiences, training or through my books. And I am telling you for the 30563 time this is boring.

**200 Years Later**

Diary Entry #45843624755256

500 years has gone by since my arrival to this cursed island. I have been able to summon different types of creatures to talk to so I won't get insane and Rai comes back now and then with the help of a teleportation ring I have given him. He's a teenager by his species standard but I can tell that he's more mature than most dragons of his current age. I have nothing to do but to try to stay alive and to train my magic, martial arts, knowledge and other skills to become better. Because I am Ranma Saotome and I do not lose!

**100 Years Later**

Diary Entry #936524762334534435

I have made up my mind now diary. It has been 600 years and I now draw the line. I will start over and by starting I will give up my name. I am no longer Ranma Saotome I am now Rankumo no Yattsusenshikyo, the Wild Spider of Eight Thousand Deaths.

**386 Years Later**

Diary Entry #555555555555555555555555

Diary this is it I have after 986 years of suffering on that gods forsaken island been freed. I am of to help the rebels of the drows and turn the driders to their side. I will soon be able to feel the touch of the sun again and feel the softness of the grass. Oh diary you have been with me for almost a millennium and I have written to you to be able to have someone to talk to. And now that I am free I am glad to say that I will never let anything happen to you because through these long years you have been one of the few things keeping me sane. I will always write in you diary and I will do so till the end of my days, my friend.

The End

A/N: Well it's not much but it's better then nothing, you can write your own versions if you want to but I won't write 986 entries or more of Rankumo's life on the Spring Island. I hope you liked it. But all flames will be burned by my Paladin of White Dragon.


End file.
